


Harold & Sharon

by ScooterThyme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Regeneration, Time Lord problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problems faced by one poor Time Lord husband after an unexpected regeneration...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold & Sharon

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post briefly speculating what might happen if one or both of a Time Lord couple were to regenerate while not in each others' presence.
> 
> ...And poor Harold got hit by a bus.

Harold was a Time Lord. **  
**

At the moment, he was also a complete mess. His robes were torn and bloodied, his hair completely disheveled. The tall, proud collar from his uniform was ripped in half, barely recognizable. As far as the rest of his body, he didn’t appear to have a single scratch on him. He seemed far too small for the shoddy remnants of the clothes he was wearing. One could presume he was intoxicated by the way he stumbled after every third or fourth step, but it was more as if he simply hadn’t quite figured out how to make his own legs work properly.

Finally arriving at his home, Harold made half an attempt to collect himself, and then realized it probably wasn’t worth the effort. He raised his hand to activate the door, but was interrupted mid-gesture. A tall and very angular Time Lady with curly black hair and a stern face opened the door instead, clearly in shock at first.

“Who in the…  **NOOOO!!!** ”

Harold winced like an animal about to be struck, bracing himself for the onslaught he knew was to come. The Time Lady hardened her gaze, fists flying to her hips.

“Oh, for Rassilon’s sake, Harold!! What was it this time,  _hmm_? Tripped into a black hole? Pissed off a Dalek? Stepped outside your TARDIS’ shield? It’s like you’re just giving up all your regenerations for  _kicks_! Next thing you know, you’ll be swallowing some asprin.” Her hands flew up into the air as she squawked, making exasperated gestures.

Harold rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. “Don’t give me any ideas,” he spat under his breath, crossing his arms and pouting.

“I knew I should have listened to my loom-mates at the Academy. ‘ _That Time Teen’s not worth a single microspan of yours_ ,’ they said, ‘ _You could do so much better than that ruddy Cerulean_ ,’ they said. But did I pay attention to them? No!”

“Sharon, please just shut up.”

“You’re only five thousand years old. You look absolutely ridiculous. Did you even  _try_ this time? Well no, of course you didn’t, that much is obvious.”

“I didn’t have enough time! I couldn’t control it this go-round,” he pleaded, desparately.

“Oh, so now we’re giving excuses? You’ve really changed this time, and it’s more than just your cursed face. I don’t think I even know you anymore!” Sharon threw up her hands again and stomped inside. Her husband reluctantly followed, much like a kicked puppy.

“Sharon, I got hit by a bloody bus, alright? I couldn’t concentrate!” He knew he wasn’t going to win this one, but he couldn’t just completely give up, not yet. This new regeneration was obviously going to be a real glutton for punishment.

"Well there’s no way you’re going back to the Council looking like  _that_ , you’ll be a complete laughing stock. I bet you haven’t even seen yourself yet, have you?” She strode off into another room. Harold blankly stared after her, wondering what he should be doing next, or whether he should even bother making any sort of plans at all. He examined a few pathetic bits of his robes. That would probably be her next angle of attack.

Sharon was back in front of him before he even realized it, holding up a small square mirror so close to his nose that he went cross-eyed for a moment. He grabbed at it with his new hands and missed. The second try was more successful, and he adjusted its position and angle so as to properly view his brand new face. He noticed Sharon smirking at him as he did so.

_“I can’t believe you’re bloody **ginger**.” _


End file.
